


Nothing Will Take Me From You

by cryysis



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 14:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11404626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryysis/pseuds/cryysis
Summary: Because you're mine now. Because you said yes.





	Nothing Will Take Me From You

Stiles had never seen Derek so... calm before. The misery that usually hung around him like a dark cloud was all but gone. And in its place?

Derek's hand moved up, tracing the soft flesh of Stiles' cheek, trailing back and down over his jaw. Stiles lips parted softly, and with the sound came a small, barely there smile on Derek's face.

In its place was a look of such wonder. All for the quiet echo of Stiles saying yes.

Slowly, watching for signs of discomfort, Derek leaned in. The tip of his nose mirrored his hands path, inhaling the scent of the human before him. Stiles smelled of ink and heated plastic after sitting near his computer for so long, and underneath it was the scent of soap and clean skin. Together, they made up the tingle in his nose that he would always identify as Stiles.

Nimble fingers touched against his hairline before carefully carding through his hair. Werewolves didn't purr, but a heavy rumble of contentment sounded in his chest none the less.

"Derek?" Stiles questioned quietly. In answer, Derek nuzzled his way behind his human’s ear, inhaling again. Stiles chuckled softly. "Come on, Sour wolf, use your words." Stiles fingers continued to card through his hair, and when he still was given silence, he raised his other hand to scratch just behind Derek's ear. Derek flicked him in return, making Stiles laugh.

"S'what you get for not talking," Stiles said. Biting his lip for a moment, he slid the hand still in Derek's hair to his other ear and gently pushed the other male away. Derek whined at the loss of contact, but Stiles hushed him as he moved towards the other. Leaning close, he touched his lips to Derek's cheek, copying the path he had taken on Stiles. Derek's hands moved to clutch as Stiles' sides, clenching and unclenching. "Stiles," he whimpered, pulling him onto his lap.

"Hey, I've got you," Stiles answered, momentarily dislodged from his place. "Just trust me," he said, cupping Derek's face with both hands. "I said yes, remember? Nothing's going to take me from you. Nothing."

"Nothing," Derek repeated, now tracing circles on Stiles' sides. "Because you're mine now," Derek's smile from a moment ago returned, growing in size. "Because you said yes."

"Yeah, Derek," Stiles said, grinning. "Because I said yes."

They spent the next few minutes in quiet, learning the feeling of their bodies pressing together. Two pairs of hands traveled over thin shirts as soft, quiet kisses were exchanged. They stayed that way until Stiles glanced up, catching site of the clock Derek had hung in his apartment a few weeks ago upon his return. He hummed, leaning back and taking Derek's hands in one motion before standing. "Let's get to bed, huh? We can talk details in the morning."

Frowning, Derek allowed himself to be pulled, but only long enough to move behind Stiles so he could wrap his arms around him. He wasn't ready to let the contact go. Hiding his smirk in Stiles' neck, he made them walk to the room that way, ignoring the curses Stiles was muttering. Gently, he nipped the thin skin so close to his teeth, grinning at the scent of arousal that spiked in Stiles' scent. But he was swatted at instead, and Derek let him go as Stiles began to squirm.

Stiles flailed for a moment as he tried to regain his balance, and Derek caught him by the wrist to pull him close again. Now they were chest to chest, and Stiles could feel Derek's free arm wrap around his waist as the other's fingers entwined with his. This time it was Stiles who frowned, and Derek leaned forward to press their foreheads together, waiting for the other to speak. Instead, Stiles tilted his head, looking at the bed. 

Turning out of the hold, Stiles lead Derek to the bed and released his hand to crawl under the covers. Frowning again, Derek climbed in after him, pulling Stiles to his side. This time it was Stiles' turn to hide his grin, but he snuggled up to Derek just the same. "Sleep, Derek. Details," he emphasized, the lewd undertone clear, "can be discussed tomorrow."

Snorting, Derek pulled Stiles on top of him, curling his arms around him possessively. "I'll hold you to that."

"As well you should," Stiles said, placing a brief kiss over Derek's heart. Derek rumbled in content, missing the soft smile that had taken over Stiles' face. "Night, Sour wolf." Another rumble was his answer, and Stiles settled in.

But as he drifted, the quiet, "Goodnight, Stiles," had him sleeping with a smile.


End file.
